grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri Ellis
Harrison Ellis, father Jared Ellis, brother Hank Griffin, former sexual relationship Conrad Bonaparte, associate Tony Talamonti, associate |job = Physical therapist |status = Living |season3 = X |season5 = X }} Tyler Zuri Ellis, better known as Zuri, is a Yaguaraté member of Black Claw who first appeared in . Appearances Season 3 As Hank neared the completion of his physical therapy sessions with Zuri, he suggested they should meet to celebrate. She explained that she preferred to keep things on a professional level, and Hank apologized. Nick and Hank were looking for Jared Ellis after he sped away from the beating of Alonzo and Mercedes. They tracked down the car he was in after it was picked up by a traffic camera. When they went to his house, Zuri answered the door. They told her they were looking for Tyler Ellis, and she told them that was her, but she went by her middle name. Nick questioned her, and she said she was in bed at the time of the murder, but her brother's whereabouts were unaccounted for. Just then, her brother Jared entered and tried to escape after seeing the detectives. Nick caught and handcuffed him, much to Zuri's angry dismay. After interrogating Jared at the precinct, Hank met Zuri outside the holding cell, but she was unwilling to let Jared testify in a gang case. Later, Zuri headed out of her apartment, and Hank called from the precinct to check up on her and Jared. Zuri asked if it was a procedural or personal call, and Hank said whatever made her feel more comfortable. As she headed towards the exit of the building, Kai and Endo entered. She saw them and casually walked back to her apartment. As the two men got closer, she ran back into her apartment and told Hank what was going on. Zuri locked her door as the men tried to kick it down. Hank rounded up some officers and headed to Zuri's house. Kai and Endo finally broke in the door and looked around the house for Zuri, but she and Jared escaped out a window and were headed down the fire escape. Zuri and Jared tried to enter a door once they were at the bottom, but it was locked, so they hid around a corner. Kai got to the bottom of the fire escape and pulled out his gun while Endo stayed partway up the fire escape with his gun. Just before Kai reached Zuri and Jared, the cops showed up, so Kai and Endo ran. In Captain Renard's office, he, along with Nick and Hank, tried to get Jared to identify the men that killed Alonzo. With Zuri by his side, he finally decided to help identify the men with the help of a binder of images. Hank helped Zuri and Jared get settled into a hotel room while they waited for the men to be captured. He took their phones, which Jared wasn't real happy about. Wu came in, and Hank told him he could go home because he was staying with Zuri and Jared. The next morning, Zuri woke up to Hank and Jared playing video games. Zuri asked Hank if he had been doing his exercises for his Achilles, and he admitted that he hadn't. They started talking about what had been going on the last couple days, and Hank said he was sorry she and Jared had to go through what they'd had to. Zuri then asked him why he stayed because she thought Wu was supposed to, and Hank said he just wanted to make sure things went well. Hank, Zuri, and Jared finished eating breakfast. Jared excused himself from the table, and when he saw Hank's phone sitting on the table, he grabbed it and went into the bathroom to call Joy. Zuri and Hank continued to sit around the table talking when Hank heard his phone ring. He got up to answer it and tracked it to the bathroom. He knocked on the door to see if Jared was in there, but there was no answer. Hank opened the door to find his phone on the sink and an open bathroom window. Hank checked his phone and noticed that Jared made a call. Zuri recognized the number and told him it was Joy's. Nick, Hank, and Zuri drove up to Joy's house, and Hank told Zuri to stay in the car. A few minutes later, a woged Zuri saved Jared just before Dread shot him by tackling Dread and biting his throat out. Nick and Hank ran up, and Zuri was shocked that Nick was a Grimm. Hank told Nick that she didn't have a choice, so they shouldn't arrest her. Nick told them to get out of there and that he would tell the other cops and paramedics that the bodies were how he found them. Later when Zuri was cleaned up, she asked Hank if he was okay with everything. He said he had learned to adapt, and her being a Wesen didn't change how he felt about her. Zuri said that a relationship wouldn't work, and Hank tried to plead his case. He said he didn't have a problem with it, but she said she did. Hank was disappointed, and he told her to take care of herself and then left. Season 5 Zuri saw Hank at a grocery store and took the opportunity to say hi to him. The two engaged in some small talk for a bit, catching up with how the other was doing, before Hank went to leave, but Zuri stopped him and said, "I've thought a lot about what happened with us. I'm-I'm really sorry about the way things ended." Hank said it was okay, but Zuri insisted on atoning for things and offered to cook Hank dinner, which he eventually agreed to. The next night, Hank came over for dinner with some Pinot Noir, and Zuri cooked him some salmon. Hank admitted that he never thought this would happen with them, and Zuri admitted feeling the same way. She then asked Hank if he was still working with Nick and if he knew that he had come over for dinner, and Hank told her he was and that he had told him they'd ran into each other. Zuri asked Hank how long he had been working with Nick and how he was dealing with working with a Grimm, and Hank answered that they were going on six years working together and that he tried not to judge. Zuri commented that Hank must be very open-minded, before Hank asked her what had changed her mind about a Wesen-Kehrseite relationship. Zuri replied, "You know what I am, and you accept me for what I am. I was too quick to overlook that. Then I just got mad at myself, 'cause I knew I blew an opportunity." Hank smiled and said that worked for him, and the two continued to get reacquainted. Hank came over Zuri's house for another dinner, and Hank complimented how good her cooking was. After sharing a laugh over an exotic-sounding dish that piqued Hank's interest, despite him not knowing what it was, Zuri and Hank had their first kiss, and they ended up sleeping together. The next morning when Zuri woke up, she asked Hank if he was really okay with their relationship, and Hank jokingly replied, "You're Wesen. I'm not. Don't hold it against me." Zuri said that she didn't and that she was sorry for doing so before, and she added that part of the reason it took her time to come around to the idea of dating Hank was that he was friends with a Grimm. Zuri asked Hank if Nick knew what was going on between them, and Hank said that he did and then asked Zuri if she was worried about Nick. Zuri countered, "Should I be?" but Hank jokingly replied that Nick had no reason to hurt Zuri unless she hurt Hank. Zuri joked back with Hank, saying she was "stuck" with him, before asking Hank what it was like to work with a Grimm and knowing about Wesen, and Hank described it as being like "chasing Alice down the rabbit hole." Zuri told Hank she'd like to get a more normal introduction to Nick, and Hank said sure, before offering to cook her breakfast. Later, Zuri called Hank from her home to ask him if he was coming over her place again, and Hank said he would if she didn't mind him being late, which Zuri said was fine. When she hung up, she turned to tell Conrad Bonaparte, leader of Black Claw, that Hank would be at her house that night, which Bonaparte was glad to hear. Sure enough, Hank made it to Zuri's house later that night as Zuri was looking out a window by the front door waiting for him. She asked Hank how his day was and told him she missed him; she asked Hank if missing him was weird, and Hank said it was "anything but," and the two kissed. After Hank arrived, the two slept together. In the middle of the night, Zuri got up to unlock the door for Tony Talamonti, who had arrived to take Hank's phone and extract all the data off of it. Zuri asked him how long it was going to take, but Tony said it would simply take however long it took, before he told her to leave the door unlocked and then left. On the way back to bed, she was startled by Hank, who had gotten up because he thought he heard something, but Zuri told him she had just gone to turn up the heat. However, when Tony returned, the wind blew the door shut, waking up Hank, who then caught Tony trying to leave. Zuri came downstairs to see that Hank had knocked Tony unconscious, and she pretended to be in shock that someone had broken into her home. She lied and told Hank that she had never seen Tony before, and Hank hugged her to comfort her as she continued to act distraught. When the police arrived, Zuri asked Hank why he had to leave, and Hank said that he had to find out if the man had broken into her house because of him. He told Zuri that an officer would be guarding her house for the rest of the night, and she hugged him, simultaneously shooting a look towards Tony seated in the back of a patrol car, and went back inside her home. Having suspicions that Zuri may have left her door unlocked so that Tony could enter, Nick and Hank devised to a plan to truly find out if that was the case. Nick came over to her house unannounced and told Zuri that Hank was getting a safe house ready for her and that she had to pack for at least a week to stay there because she wasn't safe at her house. Nick asked Zuri if she'd ever heard of a dangerous organization called Black Claw, and Zuri said no. Nick explained to her that the man that had broken into her house was part of this organization and that knowing Hank was enough to possibly become their next target. He told her not to use her phone and that Hank would come pick her up in a half hour. After Nick left, Zuri watched him until he got back into his car, and she then used her cell phone to call Bonaparte. She told him that they had a problem and explained what had just happened, adding that she was sure Nick and Hank didn't suspect her of anything since they were bringing her to a safe house. Bonaparte told her to cooperate with them and pack for a week. When she hung up, Hank, revealing he was listening to their conversation the whole time, spoke up and said, "So, I guess we didn't meet by accident. I really felt something for you, Zuri." Zuri tried to deny that she had unlocked her door for Tony, before opting to use the excuse that Black Claw had forced her to do what she did. She slowly approached Hank, telling him that she loved him and that she was sorry, before trying to surprise him by woging and taking a swing at him. However, Hank was ready for it, and he pushed her aside. She tried to attack him once more, but Hank hit her across the face and knocked her out. When Zuri regained consciousness, she was in one of the interrogation rooms of Hadrian's Wall, though she did not know where she was. Meisner, Trubel, and Eve were in the room with her, and Meisner told her it didn't matter where she was, only what would come next. When Trubel asked her if she was going to talk, Zuri said, "Occultatum Libera," and Trubel said, "I guess she chose the rough road." Meisner left to get coffee and let Eve handle Zuri, which Eve did by fusing Zuri's mouth over with soft tissue, beginning the torturous method of making Black Claw captives lose their ability to speak, see, and hear. Images 309-Hank and Zuri.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri2.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri3.jpg 309-Zuri.png 310-promo2.jpg 310-promo9.jpg 310-Zuri.png 310-Zuri on phone.png 310-Zuri bloody mouth.png 518-promo15.jpg 518-Zuri.png 519-Hank and Zuri.png 520-Torturing Zuri.png Trivia *Zuri means "beautiful" in Swahili, while Ellis is an anglicized form of Elisedd, which is derived from the Welsh elus, meaning "kind." Category:Black Claw